Neo’s “survalience”
by Nitroblade
Summary: Neo has been keeping an eye on team RWBY and team JNPR but she cant let them have all the fun, can she? However she just wants to watch young love blossom as she loves romance and doesnt want to ruin it. Maybe shes not fully evil, maybe she wants to start a new life with them?
1. Intro

—————————————————————————

Neo is sitting at the large table as cinder and roman droll on about their master plan to destroy team rwby, which was obviously gonna fail like the last 69 plans. All Neo could think about was that beautiful blonde she fought on the train and the team of girls she was with, what she could do with them. Soon Neo was headbutting the desk before she looked up and saw the meeting was finally over. She lifts her head up and sees cinder walking away in her weird fashion and shaking her ass with her every step, Neo started to drool with lust for cinders ass.

"Neo, a moment of your time please." Roman signals her. She audibly rolls her eyes from being broken from her lustful daydream and follows him to his quarters and he closes the door behind her.

"Work your slutty magic Neo." He says pulling pants down and letting his five inch cock out. She pulls out a piece of paper saying "fine" and quickly starts sucking his dick and literally a minute later cumming in her mouth. Neo storms off and pulls out her scroll to watch the cameras she placed in the team rwby dorm room.

"Ruby give me my pants." Wiess shouts at her girlfriend chasing her around the room.

"Catch me if you can." Ruby taunts her while dashing around while covering the room in rose petals.

"Fine." Weiss magics a ice wall in front of ruby and causing her to crash into it.

"Ruby" Weiss quickly runs over to her and picks her up.

"I'm so sorry ruby." Weiss cries as she places ruby on her bed.

"I'm fine Weiss." Ruby says sitting up and kissing Weiss on the cheek. Weiss gets her panties from the floor and puts them away.

"Since class isn't on today, do you want to play video games." She says sitting next to ruby.

Neo looks at you reading this and Holds a piece of paper saying "wait until the next chapter to see what happens next. Cause I sure can't."

—————————————————————————

Thank you for reading this, hopefully new chapters coming soon with character Development and relationship building. Also Neo is playing a big part in this.


	2. Whiterose

RIGHT SO, RUBY AND WEISS. PROBABLY THE BIGGEST RWBY COUPLE BESIDES YANG AND BLAKE (those two coming soon). ALSO THIS DOES TAKE PLACE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHERE THE CHARACTERS ARE IN UNIVERSITY (plus more crazy stuff on that coming soon). HOWEVER PLEASE ENJOY.

—————————————————————————

"Wait really, we can play video games all day." Ruby says joyfully.

"Not all day but for a long time." Weiss says smiling.

"Yay!" Ruby shouts, jumping out of bed.

"But let's have a challenge." Weiss says evilly, her happy smile slowly turning evil.

"What kind of challenge?" Ruby says cockily.

"A strip challenge, we play a fighting game and the round loser must take one piece of clothing off. The game loser must do a dare the victor chooses." She explains to ruby.

"Oh bring it on ice queen." Ruby says grabbing her scroll and setting it to controller mode.

"Don't choke on your own confidence little red." Weiss says sitting down next to her.

Round one, Weiss wins, ruby removes her tank top.

"I thought you were good at these games." Weiss says arrogantly.

"It's just begun." Ruby says, psyching herself up.

"Before we continue, can I point out how cute you look topless" weiss says looking at Ruby's bare top.

"I don't sleep with a bra." Ruby says shamefully.

"Neither do I" she says quickly showing ruby her boobs.

Round two, Weiss wins again, ruby removes her PJ bottoms.

"Just getting started, right." Weiss mocks ruby.

"Shut up" Ruby says, getting slightly angry.

Round three, ruby wins, Weiss removes PJ dress top.

"Haha." Ruby laughs at Weiss.

"Look who's currently losing." Weiss says pointing at ruby. She quickly quiets down and they prodced to the next round.

Round four, ruby wins again, Weiss removes her skirt

"Oh I forgot to put my panties back on, looks like you win ruby, what do you want me to do?" She says calmly.

"Hmmm. I know, you have to make me a hot chocolate." Ruby says thinks she being smart In her childish mind.

"Fine." Weiss says walking away to make ruby a hot chocolate and smacking her own ass which makes ruby feel nervous. Weiss enters the dorm kitchen and starts to make Ruby's hot chocolate before getting a slutty idea and starts to squeeze her nipples to draw some milk from them and mixed it with normal milk in the drink.

"Perfect." Weiss smirks to herself and walking back to the beds she she ruby sitting on her bed, masturbating through her pants and covering her mouth. Weiss walks past her and puts her hotchocolate on the table and then puts her warm hands and Ruby's soft boobs. Ruby moves her hand from her mouth and continuelessly releases loud moans until she cums through her panties and on her hand.

"Now that that's over, how about you have your sweet victory." Weiss says handing ruby her drink.

"Wait, I forgot something." Weiss says before walking back to the kitchen and ruby starts to have her drink.

"This tastes slightly odd. Oh crap my panties are soaked." She says looking down at her panties, so she put her pants in a wash basket and sits down naked on Weiss's bed and continues to drink her chocolate before spurting it out in shock when Weiss walks in covered in whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

"Do you have some spare." Ruby asks weiss as she passes ruby the sauce and cream.

"Thank you." Ruby says as she covers herself in cream and chocolate sauce. Weiss wastes no time and pins Ruby to her bed and starts to make out with her, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth with only quick breaks to breathe. Weiss slowly moves herself down Ruby's body, licking the sauce and cream of her girlfriend whilst doing so. Ruby releases small moans of pleasure as her girlfriend slowly makes her way to her vagina and starts to lick it.

"Weiss please... please don't stop." Ruby moans out as she holds Weiss's head down.

"I don't plan to." Weiss says getting a gasp of air before going back to Ruby's pussy.

"Weiss this feels amazing." Ruby moans out and almost caused her semblance to go off, surrounding them both in rose petals. Moments later ruby cums over Weiss face and then pushes Weiss on her back and presses herself on top of Weiss and spreads the cream and sauce in between themselves. Slowly ruby moves her hand downwards and sticks two fingers in weiss's pussy and moves them around quickly inside of her.

"Ruby I'm... I'm gonna cum." Weiss pants out before squirting over Ruby's fingers and her bed. They both collapse and ruby rolls off Weiss.

"That... that was amazing." Ruby pants out.

"I'm so glad I left home and decided to join you only because there was no one else around. But I'm glad I made that decision." Weiss says cuddling ruby.

"Crap I forgot, we were supposed to meet yang and Blake in town today." Ruby says quickly sitting up.

"Shit yeah." Weiss exclaims before they both go shower and run to meet Blake and yang in town.

"That was beautiful." Neo thinks you herself, slowly crying to the beauty of what she witnessed.

"NEO!" Roman shouts. She snaps out of her daydream and looks at roman who has a stern face. She couldn't be bothered with him at the moment so she flipped him off and walks away.

She looks at you again and holds up a piece of paper saying "well that was fun, see you at the next event." Before shattering away back to her quarters.

—————————————————————————

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG AND SORRY FOR ALL THE FOURTH WALL BREAKS, I JUST THINK NEO WORKS PERFECTLY FOR THEM. ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING AND MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON (hopefully)


	3. Bumblebee

HEY SO THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BONDAGE AND DOMINATION. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THAT PLEASE DON'T READ. ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY MY AU FOR RWBY.

TO PUT THIS SIMPLY CAUSE I NEED TO EXPLAIN IT. IT IS A MIX OF ALL VOLUMES AND HAS THE BIG EVENTS LIKE (spoilers if you haven't watched up to season 4) YANG GETTING HER ROBOTIC ARM. ALSO GAY PARENTS CAN HAVE KIDS DUE TO SCIENCE. ALSO YANG AND BLAKE GET MARRIED AND HAVE A KID "LUNA" JUST SO YOU DONT GET CONFUSED WITH WHO LUNA IS.

MORE ON THAT AS I THINK OF MORE FOR THE AU. NOW PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF MY WORK.

* * *

Chapter 3: Bumblebee

"Mom, when are auntie ruby and Weiss gonna be here." Luna says looking up at her parents.

"Soon sweetie" yang said rubbing her daughter on her head. She pulls out her scroll and notices that they are fifteen minutes late.

"It's not like them to be late." Blake says while looking at the massive market that is happening behind them.

"True. Anyways how are you felling kitty." Yang says before hugging Blake and put her hands on her stomach.

"I'm fine yang. But are we really going to do this again." Blake looks at yang concerningly into her eyes.

"If you don't want to, I'll take it this time." Yang says, quickly kissing Blake on the lips.

"BLAKE, YANG!" Ruby shouts running towards her sisters. All three of them quick turn their heads to see ruby and as fast as she could and Weiss not far behind her. Ruby was running so fast that she couldn't stop herself so she runs past yang so she grabs her hood so she is stopped at a braking halt.

"Learn to slow down you dolt." Weiss shouts at ruby while catching her breath.

"Weiss, can we have a private conversation quickly?" Blake asks her.

"Sure." She says before Blake takes her somewhere else. Blake quickly explains her and yangs situation.

"Again, really? I can sort out an appointment for you but you are you sure you want to do this again. You yourself said it was troubling." Weiss asks Blake.

"Yes I'm sure." Blake assures Weiss. They walk back to Yang, ruby and Luna who are just catching up about what's been happening over the past few months.

"How about we all catch up over a coffee." Yang suggests and everyone agrees to do so. They go over to a cafè and they get themselves a drink.

"Well, have you two lovebirds been up to anything." Yang asks weiss and ruby, putting her head in her hands.

"Actually we have something we want to say." Ruby says and holding weiss's hand. Both yang and Blake sit up and are incredibly interested in what they are going to say.

"We are getting married." Ruby says excitedly. Yang and Blake's face light up in joy.

"Finally, welcome to the family Weiss." Yang says loudly.

"Wait what, whose joining the family." Luna says looking up from Blake's scroll.

"Dear, weiss is. Her and auntie ruby are getting married." Blake says, smiling at her daughter.

"Yaaaaay." Luna shout out excitedly.

At the same time Neo is walking past and her brain is filled with cute thoughts of what Ruby's and weiss's child would look like. For months she's considered giving up evil and joining team RWBY and spend time with the girls she likes, they are all much better than emerald and cinder since they are to focused on evil.

"So how's university." Blake asks ruby and Weiss.

"It's going well, five months and we'll both be allowed on the front lines." Ruby says happily.

"Just stay safe, sisters. Oh that going to be weird to say." Yang tells them both.

"Well don't say it then." Weiss says, taking a sip of coffee. As she does that, Blake notices a bit of chocolate on her neck.

"Well well, what have you two being doing." Blake says pointing at Weiss' neck.

"Wait what are you talking about." Weiss splurts out, coving her neck with her hoodie and blushing hard.

"Were you two doing it before you came to meet us and that's why you're late." Blake asks while covering luna's ears. Yang looks at both ruby and Weiss in their eyes.

"It wasn't intentional but we got carried away with a challenge wiess suggested." Ruby says embaraced.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it. Foreplay is normal in couples. Just don't do it before you meet up with people." Yang says sternly to both of them.

"To be honest we completely forgot." Weiss says.

Neo is blushing a bright red just hearing this conversation. Now, more than ever, she really wanted to join.

"Well how about we go check out the market." Yang says.

"FISH!" Luna and Blake both say in immediate effect.

"Yes, we will get some fish my kitties." Yang says laughing. Both Blake and Luna look at each other with a large smile on their faces.

"We could grab some nice food while we're here." Weiss says, unburying her face from her hoodie.

Two hours pass and they all finished shopping through the market.

"Well this was a nice day out." Weiss saying holding three bags of food.

"Yeah it was." Yang says with a large cluster of bags with her.

"We hit the jackpot as well." Blake and Luna says with bags and bags of fish.

"Don't you think you bought to much." Ruby says.

"Trust me, you don't know how long this will last them." Yang says, laughingly.

"We probably don't. But I thought you didn't like fish yang." Weiss questions yang.

"I didn't like fish but after living with these two for years, I love it." Yang says hugging Blake and Luna.

Both couples partway and ruby spots Neo out of the corner of her eye but she doesn't recognise her. Neo's heart began to race, this was her only chance to ask them fairly but no voice was a problem so she quickly grabbed a pen and notebook out of her bag and runs up to ruby and taps her on her shoulder.

"Umm hi, can I help you. Wait a second you're Neo, Romans right hand man or in this case woman. What do you want?" Ruby shouts out surprised.

Neo quickly writes down on her paper and it says "hi please don't freak out. I want to change my ways and become a fighter for good not evil. So please don't hold what Roman does against me, look into your hearts to forgive someone who doesn't have a choice." Both ruby and Weiss look each other in their eyes.

"Fine you can come with us. But if you even think of stealing my ruby, I will fillet you like a fish." Weiss says sternly to Neo and she shakes her head swiftly.

"Looks like neo's changing her ways." Yang says to Blake while spying on ruby and Weiss.

"Can we go home, I'm hungry." Luna says, tugging on Blake's trousers.

"Ok sweetheart." Blake says, scratching her daughter behind her cat ears.

Blake, yang and Luna head back to their house and enjoy a nice fish dinner together.

"So did you ask Weiss?" Yang asks Blake while washing up.

"Yes and she said she can sort out an appointment for us." Blake says quietly.

"Mommy, what are you talking about?" Luna asks her parents curiously.

"Nothing sweetheart. Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed." Yang says surprised.

"Ok." Luna says walking off.

"Why are we hiding this from our own daughter." Blake says, almost crying.

"It's for the best Blakey. She's only four, it'll be to much for her little brain." Yang says, calming Blake down.

"But having genetic lesbian parents isn't. I don't like keeping massive secrets, especially from our own daughter." Blake says hugging yang.

"How about we put Luna to bed and we continue our conversation later." Yang says, kissing Blake.

Blake puts Luna to sleep and checks the cupboard for Grimm just like she normally does. She snuggles next to yang on the sofa and hopes for comfort.

"Kitty, just relax. It's going to be fine." Yang says, comforting Blake.

"I know but it's a hard time. Last time we did this, it was torture for me and I don't want you to go through it." Blake says concerned.

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough to go through pregnancy." Yang says with a joking but strict tone.

"No no no but you know how painful it was for me and I don't want..." Blake is cut off by yang kissing her on the lips. As yang did so, Blake felt her worries melt away as their tongues started to dance in each other's mouth.

"Just relax, we will be fine." Yang says, breaking for air.

"Oh how I missed your magic kisses." Blake says.

"Well I can continue kissing and more in the bedroom if you would like." Yang says seductively.

"Oh please do." Blake says, falling under the spell of her seductress.

Yang picks up Blake and carries her to the bedroom and places her on the bed.

"Please make me orgasm like I never have before." Blake begs.

"I plan on it, now prepare yourself." Yang says, grabbing a box filled with sex toys and bondage ropes.

Yang starts to bind Blake to the bed and her sexual instincts are going haywire. Blake could feel her heartbeat rise faster and faster every second. Even though they did this on a weekly basis, Blake still the same as she did the first time she was bound to her bed.

"Please ravage me." Blake begs, breathing faster with every passing minute.

Yang slowly pulled Blake's trousers down and then slowly her panties. She strokes the outer walls of Blake's pussy with her robotic arm.

"You ready for the next step." Yang says evilly. Blake Bites her lips and slowly nods. Yang made a few 'modifications' to her robotic arm and one was for her own and her lovers pleasure. She turns on a vibrate mode and stick two fingers in Blake's pussy. Blake started to toss and turn in her shackles as yang inserted two more fingers in her pussy and increase the speed, she was about a let out a large moan before yang covered her mouth.

"Keep it on the downlow, we don't want to wake up Luna." Yang says quietly.

Blake nods before her eyes widen as she squirts all over yangs arm and her own legs. Her limbs untense and yang moves her arm away from Blake's mouth.

"You naughty, naughty girl." Yang says before licking Blake's pussy, tasting her lovers love juices, savouring the taste. Blake continues to let out small moans as yangs continues to pleasure her.

Yang grabs the box and plus out a dildo with small dots lacing it, she lifts up Blake hips and slowly rubs Blake's asshole with the dildo. Quickly she inserts the dildo into her ass and moves it around, in and out of her lovers ass.

"Please keep going." Blake moans out.

Yang pulls the dildo out and puts it down, then she proceeds to untie Blake and removes her top.

"Hope you enjoyed that." Yang whispers in Blake's ear.

"I did but now it's your turn." Blake's says moving her hand down yangs body, down her pants and rubbing the outside walls of her Pussy.

"Yes Blake please continue." Yangs says. In the moment of weakness she shows, Blake flips her over and pins her to the bed. Blake then proceeds to take yangs short of and unclips her bra, sucking and licking her boobs.

"Work that magic tongue of yours kitty." Yang moans out.

Blake works her way down yangs body, continuing to lick and kiss her. Blake then admires yangs beautifully worked out body and rubs her nose across yangs abs.

"Blake that tickles." Yang giggles out.

"Time for a different feeling." Blake says putting her mouth at yangs vagina before starting to lick at it.

"That's it Blake. Keep going until I..." Before yang finished her sentance she was already cumming.

"Was that fun for you." Blake says, lying next to yang to the bed.

"Yes it was." Yang says, yawning.

"Let's sleep." Blake says, closing her eyes.

"Way ahead of you." Yang says, practically asleep at that point.

Morning comes and Blake slowly opens her eyes to see yang hugging her and squished right up against her.

"What a fun night we had." Blake says to herself. Suddenly the door slowly opens and Blake quickly pulls the cover of their bed over themselves. Through the door comes Luna.

"Morning." Luna says with a smile.

"Morning sweetheart. What are you doing up so early." Blake asks her daughter

"It's nine o'clock. I've been awake for a while." Luna says.

"Oh, we must of slept heavily then." Blake says, shaking yang to wake her up.

"Wha... What time is it." Yang says sleepily.

"It's nine o'clock mum." Luna says happily.

"You go into the front room sweetie." Blake says to Luna.

"Come on, we need to get dressed cause we are currently nude." Blake says, starting to get dressed and throwing clothes at yang.

"Ok, let's get this day going." Yang says, getting up and smacking Blake on her ass.

"Yang, wait until we are in bed to do that." Blake says.

"whatever." Yang says sarcastically.

Blake gets dressed first and starts to make breakfast. Soon she gets a message on her scroll and it's from ruby.

"Hey, so we got a day sorted for our wedding. We managed to get the 25th of June. Hope you can make it and enjoy the day as much as we will.

Love from the soon to be, Ruby Schnee-Rose."

"Yang. Ruby and Weiss have sorted out a date for their wedding and it's the 25th of June." Blake shouts to yang.

"So how long have we got." Yang asks Blake.

"Well it's currently the 15th of April. So we got two months and ten days to sort out some dresses." Blake says to her.

"It's my first wedding." Luna says happily.

"It sure will be sweetie." Yang says to Luna.

* * *

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I'VE BEEN PUTTING A LARGE AMOUNT OF EFFORT INTO THIS, MORE COMING SOON. HOPE YOU ENJOY.


End file.
